diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshleys Station/Aldor
Bespielt von: *Razaks Raunacken (Gilde) *vielen Gnomen mit und ohne Gilde *Gabine und ihren Freunden Der Ort Toshleys Station wird von uns im Rollenspiel bespielt . Alle nachfolgenden Informationen sind nur im Rollenspiel gültig und beeinträchtigen das Spiel von nicht teilnehmenden Rollenspielern und Anderen nicht. Auch wenn wir gerade unsere Stadt bevölkern werden Durchreisende, insbesondere levelnde und questende Spieler nicht aufgehalten. Sind aber herzlich eingeladen sich zu beteiligen. Störer werden gnadenlos ignoriert! Früher waren auch die Vereinte Gnome beteiligt, aber nun schon lange nicht mehr da! Und nun: IC an Der Rauswurf Toshley und ein paar Gnome waren mit Kommandant Himmelsschatten und der Expedition des Cenarius in den Schergrat gekommen und in Sylvanaar ansässig. Wie Gnome nun einmal sind, sie interessieren sich für alles und forschen und tüfteln für ihr Leben gern, bemerkten sie all die exotischen Formen von Energie (He, wie interessant), begannen diese zu sammeln (nehm ich mal mit, man weiß nie) und überlegten sich ein paar Nutzungen (da fällt mir ein ...) dafür. Es wurden zügig Geräte entwickelt, der "oszillierende Schwingungsmesser", der "protovoltaische Magnetsammler" und die "repolarisierte Magnetsphäre" ließen sich die Cenariusjünger ja noch gefallen. Mit der "multispektralen Lichtfalle" und dem "temporalen Phasenstrahler" stieg das Unbehagen, um sich mit dem "düsengetriebenen Turbogreif 8000" in Ablehnung zu wandeln und schließlich mit dem "Zephyriumkapazitorium" im Rausschmiss zu enden. Da standen sie nun, Toshley und seine Gnome, mitten im Nichts, mit absolut nützlichen und unverzichtbaren Erfindungen aber ohne Dach über Kopf. Und der einzige noch freie und geeignete Ort war westlich direkt an der Schwelle des Todes. Reißklingenhetzer.jpg|Reißklingenhetzer Kristalfelsklaue.jpg|Kristallfelsklaue Niedere netherdrache.jpg|Niederer Netherdrache Donnerfest.jpg|Donnerfeste Mok'Natal.jpg|Mok'Natal Dort gab es zwar Platz und auch die Energieformen, aber eben auch Viecher. Viel größer als die Ratten in der Tiefenbahn. Reißklingenhetzer, Kristallfelsklauen, Netherdrachen und weitere, noch viel gefööörlichere Viecher. Dazu noch Oger, Astrale und Dämonen. Und die Orks der Donnerfeste auf der einen und die der Mok'Natal auf der anderen Seite. Toshley schluckte, entsann sich alter Freunde und rief um Hilfe! Die Hülfe geht los Toshley schickte einen Kurier nach Shattrath, dieser leitete eine Nachricht an die Vereinte Gnome weiter. Die saßen gerade im ihrem Haus bei Sturmwind und diskutierten ob man mal zum Skilaufen nach Winterquell oder lieber zum Badeurlaub ans Meer bei Beutebucht reisen sollte. Es stand 3 zu 4 für den Strand als ein Ruf von draußen ertönte: „Trari Trara die Post ist da. Gibt es hier Vereinigungs Gnome? Ich hab nen Eilbrief für die.“ Ein Mensch mit amtlich aussehender Mütze kam herein und hielt einem Gnom den Brief hin und verlangete 75 Silber Nachporto. Der Gnom las die Adresse: Gnome von die Vereinigung Haus auffe Wiese bei Sturmwind neben dem Tor rechts oben am See Eilig, Wichtig, Ganz schnell! Grummelnd bezahlte der Gnom und der Postler zog wieder ab. Die Diskussion über den Urlaub war vorbei, jeder wollte wissen was in dem Brief stand, man hatte ja immerhin bezahlt. Also wurde der Brief geöffnet und man las: Hallo Freunde, wir stecken in der Klemme, über all Viecher und nix mehr zu ... Ahhrg, Himmel Kreuz Donner, nu hamse sie den jungen Girrbelschnei … grade noch mal gutgegangen. Helft uns, bitte Hilfe Hilfe !!!!! Die Gnome schauten sich an und lasen noch einmal …. 5 Ausrufezeichen, Uih, der meint das Ernst. Von wem ist der Brief denn? Toshley aus Schergrat. Wer ist Toshley und wo ist Schergrat? Wir brauchen einen Geografie-Gnom, kennt jemand einen? Wir können ja mal Shoni die Stille fragen. Gut, die Gnome bestiegen ihre Schreiter und donnerten nach Sturmwind hinein, der Wachposten am Tor drückte sich an die Wand und lachte nur. Ins Handelsviertel, rechts, links, rechts, über die Brücke, links, rechts über eine andere Brücke, rechts, links, geradeaus und sprangen am Brunnen vor Shoni auf den Boden. Die wäre vor Schreck beinah rückwärts in den Brunnen gesprungen aber unsere Helden konnten sie festhalten. Allerdings redeten sie alle durcheinander und Shoni verstand kein Wort. Chefchirurgin Schnittflick daneben mischte sich ein, und sagte: "Ihr müsst nach Eisenschmiede, Mystikerviertel, da sind immer Dienst-Gnome, sogar magische, die wissen das bestimmt." Unsere 7 tapferen Gnomileins zogen ab gen Tiefenbahn. "Was war das denn?" fragte Shoni und Frau Schnittflick antwortete: "Ach, Shoni, sei still" und Shoni war wieder Still. Nachdem die Reise in der Tiefenbahn ohne Zwischenfälle und ohne Kontakt zu den "So großen Ratten" verlaufen war, stürmten unsere 7 beritten Retter-Gnome dass Mystikerviertel und rechts in die Halle der Mysterien wo einige Gnome Dienst hatten (einige Gnome haben immer und überall Dienst. Wenn man einen Gnom sucht schaut man da wo jemand Dienst hat. Da ist bestimmt ein Gnom). Die Dienst-Gnome hier ließen sich den Brief zeigen und erklärten unseren Rettungshelden wo Schergrat liegt, hinter dem dunklen Portal, und durch die Höllenfeuerhalbinsel und noch weiter durch die Zangarmarschen und durch einen Tunnel und dann da noch Toshley finden. "Ja den kenn wir" rief Bink, "der ist mit den Cenariusölfen da hin" und Dink ergänzte: "Wir komm mit, das müssen wir uns mal anschauen."" So zogen 4 unserer Helden und die beiden Dienst-Gnome (die sich aber zuerst mal eine Dienst-Vertretung riefen) sofort durch das Portal zum Dunkles Portal. Einer wurde losgeschickt Razak Eisenflanke zu suchen, der soll seine Jungs und Mädels mitbringen, die werden wir brauchen, einer sollte die restlichen Vereinte Gnome zusammentrommeln und der siebte Retter wurde zum Versorger ernannt und sollte Vorräte und so besorgen und auch den großen Kessel für das gnomische Essen nicht vergessen. Auf dem Weg Am dunkles Portal hielten sich unsere Helden nicht auf, auf Grund des Rates „Einfach durch und gut is“ von Bink ritten sie durch das Lager und hinein ins dunkles Portal. Die Rufe der Wachen „Halt! Das ist gefährlich da!“ hörten sie nicht mehr. thumb Auf der anderen Seite schickte sie Kommandant Duron zum Flugmeister, das sie sich in Ehrenfeste freiwillig melden können. Na ja, einen kostenlosen Flug, warum nicht. Sie nahmen den zu überbringenden Bericht und flogen ab. Bei Truppenkommandant Danath Trollbann in Ehrenfeste gaben sie den Bericht ab und wollten sich partout nicht freiwillig zur Truppe melden. „Nun, wenn ihr euch nicht melden wollt, dann macht euch mal zu Fuß auf den Weg. Das Flugwesen hier dient nur militärischen Zwecken. Wenn ihr morgen früh noch hier seid lass ich euch durch das Portal werfen. Entweder oder!“ wurde ihnen beschieden. thumb|left Unsere Gnome machten sich auf die Suche, es muss hier doch andere Gnome geben. Und sie wurden fündig, sie fanden Alchemist Grabbel, seit langem hier ansässig, „Toshley? Klar kenne ich den Alten Gauner, was macht er denn so?“ und als er von dem Hilferuf erfuhr stellte ihnen einen Abholauftrag aus und ermöglichte ihnen so den Flug nach Sylvanaar. Als sie am Gasthaus vorbei kamen meinte einer von Ihnen „Sollten wir nicht vorher noch was essen? Nachher gibs wohl nix mehr. Oder?“. Also rein ins Gasthaus und Geröstete Wachtel, geräuchertes Talbukwildbret, Grollhufrippchen und Körnerbrot der Mag’har bestellt und „alles zusammen in einer großen Schüssel bitte, gnomisch also“. Sid Limbardi lachte aber brachte das gewünschte und unsere Retter stärkten sich erstmal. thumb|left Die Greifenmeisterin schaute unseren Gnomentrupp zwar misstrauisch an, akzeptierte aber den Abholauftrag und der Rettungstrupp flog ab. thumb In Sylvanaar angekommen fragten sie den Flugmeister nach Toshley, der deutete grob nach Westen und meinte sie sollten den Kommandanten damit besser nicht belästigen, ist genug vorgefallen, Toshley sei da lang und wohl bei der Schwelle des Todes. Unsere Retter bestiegen also ihre Schreiter und folgtem dem Weg. Von einer gewaltigen Felsenbrücke aus konnten sie unten Siedlungen mit großen, dicken Figuren sehen, „Das sind Oger“ erklärte ihnen Dink, „ da gibt es auch welche mit 2 Köpfen, is wahr, schau mal da“. Unsere Helden staunten und begannen zu beraten ob die zwei Köpfe „praktisch“ seien, man hat immer jemanden zum Reden, kann in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig sehen und das Essen geht viel schneller und so … Den Weg zur Donnerfeste ließen sie links liegen, auch eine nicht einladend aussehende Höhle wurde nicht betreten, Schließlich fanden sie einige Trümmerteile und Werkzeug. Eindeutig gnomisch, sie ritten schneller, wenn Gnome Werkzeug zurücklassen … Sie trafen auf Toshley und seine Gnome die gerade einen Reisklingenhetzer am Spieß grillten. „Scheint euch ja ganz gut zu gehen“ meinten sie. Nachdem Toshley ihnen erklärte das sie nur mit dem nackten Leben davongekommen waren und bereits 3 Ausfälle hatten und leider auch der große Essenskübel dran glauben musste, griffen die Viecher wieder an und wurden mit vereinten Kräften aber schnell abgewehrt. Und man bereitete sich auf die Nacht vor. „Keine Angst“ sagte Toshley, „im Dunkeln kommen die Biester nicht!“ Inzwischen wurde in Eisenschmiede Razak Eisenflanke gefunden, eine kleinere Abordnung der Gnome und einige andere sammelte sich und der Versorger kam mit 2 Packmulis mit riesigen Bergen von Gütern an. Ein Portal öffnete sich und Bink und Dink kamen hindurch, erklärten die Lage und begannen ein komisches Gerät, sah aus wie eine Duschkabine, aufzubauen. Eine Transportvorrichtung, erklärten sie, Smiles O'Byron baut im Schergrat die Gegenstelle auf. Das Ding ist sicher, absolut, hat er gesagt. Nachdem die Gnome noch größere Mengen Baumaterial und einige Möbel besorgt hatten und auch Razaks Raunacken (Gilde) fast vollständig eingetroffen waren brannte am Transporter das Licht und die Verstärkung ging durch den extremsicheren Transporter. Der Transporter Ging durch den extremsicheren Transporter. ja, sollte, aber ... alle Gnome traten vorsichtshalber mal einen Schritt zurück. So richtig freiwillig wollte keiner. Einer schlug vor den Beginner mit Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck (ohne Brunnen) zu ermitteln aber da rief Razak Eisenflanke: „Raunacken folgt mir!“ und ging in den extremsicheren Transporter. Nun folgten auch die anderen Gnome. Bink und Dink erklärten das sie jeden Gnom, ob in Gilde und im Bilde oder nicht, der hier vorbei kommt hinterher schicken würden. Nur leider kam da keiner mehr und das Portal wurde abgeschaltet. Im Schergrat angekommen, besondere Unfälle gab es nicht, nur einige Fehlfunktionen wie zu viele Finger, Federn, Kopf zu weit oben und sowas begannen Razaks Raunacken sofort Verteidigungsanlagen zu errichten, und die Besitzung wurde gesichert. left Die versammelten Gnome, nicht nur Toshley und seine Forscher, Razaks Raunacken (Gilde) sondern auch eine große Menge Gnome anderer Gilden und sogar welche ohne Gilde begannen Bauwerke zu hochzuziehen und gnomische Geräte aufzustellen und Maschinen zu bauen. Einige Händler eröffneten ihre Stände. Der große Kessel wurde aufs Feuer gestellt und jeder warf etwas seiner Verpflegung hinein. Baumaterialien wurden herbei geschafft und ein Flugpunkt eingerichtet. right Die ersten Formen exotischer Energie wurden gesammelt. Bei Sonnenuntergang waren für alle Anwesenden, nur Gnome, ausnahmslos, Zelte errichtet, eine Wache eingeteilt und es gab ein erstes großes Gnomenmahl. Am nächsten Morgen traf Razaka mit einigen Traglasten Jacken und Hosen und so ein. Grün-Weiß und Blau-Weiß, GnomTex neuste Erfindung, mit erhöhtem Tagekomfort, 120 Gnomhoch tief Wasserdicht, atmungsaktiv, schmutzabweisend, feuerfest, kawummsicher auch gegen Goblins, einfach unkaputtbar. Und sieht toll aus! An Gnomen. thumb|left|332px Razaks Raunacken und die Techniker des Postens legten ihre Uniformen an. Einige der anwesenden Gnome verpflichteten sich spontan bei Razaks Raunacken (Gilde) und so konnte ein Patrouillentrupp gebildet werden und die Nachbarn wurden nachdrücklich darüber aufgeklärt wer hier jetzt das Sagen hat. Überfälle gab es von da an keine mehr, die Viecher jedoch sind Viecher und zeigen keine Einsicht. So haben Razaks Raunacken noch genug zu tun. Ausbau Am nächsten Morgen, nach einem fröhlichen Frühstück und der Wacheinteilung durch Dizzy Dina begannen die Gnome feste Gebäude zu bauen. Zelte sind ja ganz nett, aber Wände, ein Bett und ein Badezimmer mit warmem Wasser sind netter. thumb Die Gnome entschlossen sich zwei Häuser zu bauen und die großen Schlafräume und Badezimmer sowie die Küche, Lager und Technikräume unterirdisch anzulegen. Im Gasthaus, hinten gibt es eine verschlossene Tür. Damit es nicht so auffällt ist ein Bett davor aufgestellt. Diese Tür öffnet sich nur für Toshley und seine Techniker, für Razaks Raunacken und andere Bewohner der Station. Für längere als Gnome nicht, nicht mehr,wir mußten da mal eine baumlange Ölfe rückwärts rausziehen. Hatte sich festgekrabbelt. Nun bleibt die Tür zu, nur für Gnome, basta! Hinter der Tür steht gnom auf einer Plattform, am linken Rand fährt ein Fahrstuhl immer rauf und runter. Rechts ist eine Wendeltreppe mit angebauter Rutsche, macht viel mehr Spass als die olle Fahrplatte! Unten angekommen stehen wir in einem kleinen Raum, nur gut gnomhoch, die Tür direkt an der Wendeltreppe geht in die Schreibstube, auch bei den Gnomen gibt es Bürokratie. Nach Links geht es in die Wäschebude, dort steht eine ganz große Waschmaschine und nebenan wird GnomTex (neuste Erfindung, mit erhöhtem Tagekomfort, 120 Gnomhoch tief Wasserdicht, atmungsaktiv, schmutzabweisend, feuerfest, kawummsicher auch gegen Goblins, einfach unkaputtbar. Und sieht toll aus! An Gnomen.) hergestellt.thumb|388px Weiter hinten sind Werkstatt und Technikräume mit Generatoren, Akkudingern, Hügrauslik und sowas, alles was gnom für Technik braucht. Rechtsrum kommt gnom in den Speisesaal, lange Tische und bequeme (für Gnome bequeme, also für andere Rassen zu kleine) Stühle stehen hier. In der Küche steht ein großer Kessel in dem die Gnome ihre Mahlzeiten zubereiten Jeder Gnom wirft das was er jetzt essen möchte in den Kessel, rührt um und nimmt sich eine Portion. Der Rest im Kessel ist der Grundstock für den nächsten. In diesem Kessel wurden die ersten Zutaten gekocht als die Gnome von den Cenariusölfen raugeworfen wurden, da ist inzwischen alles mögliche drin und richtig lecker! Für Gnome, nur für Gnome, für alle anderen ungenießbar. Drum sind auch diese Räume nur gnomhoch. In die Kühlräume der Küche passen sogar die riesigen vom Zephyriumkapazitorium erzeugten Kürbisse. Wie Gnom die hinein bekommt ... Tscha, Zephyriumkapazitorium macht auch dies für Gnome möglich. Die vierte Tür führt in die Schlafräume der Gnome. Dort gibt es Einzel und Gemeinschaftsbetten, und sanitäre Einrichtungen, mit fließend Warm und Kaltwasser. Kleine Wannen und große Becken, auch welche mit Blubber und Sprudel. Alles was Gnom fein findet. Aber wie gesagt, alles nur für Gnome! Bist du länger hast du keine Chance. thumb|left thumb Im anderen Haus haben die Händler ihre Verkaufsräume und ein automatischer Aufzug führt in einen Versammlungs und Besprechungsraum mit Bedienung. thumb|left|200px thumb|400px Außen wurden die Anlagen erweitert und weitere Maschinen in Betrieb genommen, nach einigen unangenehmen Vorkommnissen und folgenden Beschwerden verzog sich Smiles O'Byron mit samt seinem Transporter nach außerhalb, hinter den leider schon nötigen Friedhof. Der große Kürbis folgt demnächst Besucher folgt auch demnächst